Eyeshadow
Eyeshadow While eyeshadow is frequently used to shade or shadow the eyes, it is also used to lighten, brighten, and make eyes appear larger. Many different types of enhancements can be achieved through different uses of color, shading, and blending techniques. Complimenting Your Eyes With Eyeshadow 'Blue Eyes' It is best to use neutral colors for blue eyes. The right colors of an eye shadow for those with blue eyes are shades of brown, gold and peach. It is wiser to choose a color in contrast to that of the eye color. This helps in the whites of the eye appear brighter. 'Brown Eyes' There is more flexibility in the choice of colors for those with brown eyes. Some of the best eye shadow colors are golden brown, burgundy, purple, blue, green and gray. 'Green Eyes' Eyeshadow colors that tend to magnify the rich hue of green eyes include the copper family, coral, apricots, and some pink tones, deep browns. Avoid using eyeshadow in shades of green since this will detract from your beautiful eye color, shades of blue are also generally not flattering to green eyes. 'Grey Eyes' The colors that best suit the grey eyes are deep grey, deep brown, blue, black and purple and they make the color more noticeable and stand out. 'Hazel Eyes' Neutral colors work well with Hazel eyes. Shades like gold, sunflower, mustard, wheat, saffron and sand draw attention to their rich golden tones. If you have green in your eyes, pick up and make the most of this fleck with green eye shadow that reflects the tone and color of your eyes. Be careful of blue. Eyeshadow Effects 'Blending Eyeshadow' Three colors of eye shadow are generally used for blending - the base, a highlighting color for the crease and the main color for the application on the lid. 'Application:' Start the application with the lightest color first. Color the entire eye lid till the brow as the base with an eye brush. The next step is to apply the color you have selected for the lid, the medium color and then the highlighter, the darkest of the three colors.Be careful while blending the dark shadow to the crease of your eye only on the outer edge to avoid your eyes look teeny and beady.The way to keep the make up for long hours is the use of primers. You have just got to apply the primer potion before the application of the make up so that it stays for long hours and you don't need to keep touching it up.Adding shimmer to the eye make up at the brow bone area makes your eyes pop out. The only disadvantage being, it highlights the lines and wrinkles surrounding the eyes. 'Dark Eye' For a dark or smoky effect choose a color that is dark like black or brown.Get the eye pencil draw darker by brushing the tip of the pencil on the edge of the cap. 'Application:' Apply your eyeliner just below your eyelashes but make sure it does not become too thick.Highlight the inner corner of your eyes and brow bone with a shimmery color. It helps to add extra sparkle to the eyes.Apply mascara to your eye lashes in a shade that is darker. Or you can also apply false lashes that make your eyes look bigger and more prominent.If you have blue eyes, make the color of your eye-liner as dark as possible to enhance the look of your eyes. {C Apply your dark colored eye shadow on the upper eye lid just above the eye liner application. Using an eye shadow brush, slightly rub the eye shadow into the end line of the eye liner, but make sure you don't rub the eye shadow over the eye liner.The same way as the top, apply the eye shadow at the bottom of the eyelid but do not rub it into the eye liner. Gently rub the eye shadow at the bottom with your finger into your skin. The dark eye make up is now done. 'Dramatic' The very term dramatic eye make up itself stresses that it is an overdose of make up over the eyes. But as the time changes, it can be worn for many different occasions. It requires you to know how to apply eye make up in a dramatic fashion before you get going with the implementation. The tools required for the dramatic kind of make up are a dark eye pencil, mascara purple or blue in color, a black liquid eye liner, eye make up brushes of different sizes, light and dark colored eye shadow. Color your brows in a shade that is slightly darker than the natural color. It they are too dark shape them to perfection, make sure they are symmetrical in shape with a natural looking arch. 'Application:' Start applying a light shade of eye shadow from the eye lash line and move up to the base of your eyebrow. Choose a color suitable to your complexion and eye color. A light pink, golden or brown looks good in general.Then use a darker shade in a thin line and place it at the crease of the eyelid. This makes your eyes larger, more expressive and dramatic. A medium shade can also be used on top of the dark color.Next comes the eye liner, place the black eye liner on your upper eye lashes and using a very thin line start application from the inner corner outward. Do the same with the lower lashes, but be sure that both the lines don't touch. Else it may make your eyes look smaller and cat like.This kind of eye make up is best worn in the fun evenings out, or while going dancing at your club and it is not worn during weddings or other functions during the day time.